pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Celebrating The Volcano Festival
Story Jon, Typhlosion, Drake, April, Mary and Rotom-Dex are walking down the road towards the next island trial. Soon, they arrive at a small town which seems to be having a festival. There are banners everywhere and fire symbols. April: Wonder what is happening here? Jon: Some kind of festival for fire type Pokemon. Drake: That does seem likely. A man walks up to them. Man: Hello there, are you here for the volcano festival? Mary: We were passing through, but we’d like to be a part of it. Man: Then now you can. Welcome. Jon: I’m Jon and this is Typhlosion. Typhlosion: Ty. Mary: I’m Mary. April: Hi there, I’m April. Drake: And I’m Drake. Rob: I’m Rob, nice to meet you. Do any of you have any fire type Pokemon, apart from Typhlosion of course. Jon: Mary and I do. Rob: Do you mind sending them out? Jon: Not at all. Jon and Mary send out their Litten. Rob: You both have Litten. Jon: Yeah, I caught mine. Mary: And Kukui gave me mine. Rob: Well they are both cute. Both Litten smile. Jon: So, is this festival celebrating the Pokemon of the volcano? Rob: Yes, a bit. It is to keep the Totem Pokemon up there happy and to thank the island deity. April: Like Tapu Koko. Rob: Yes. The guardian here is Tapu Lele. Jon: Tapu Lele? Rotom-Dex gets a picture up of Tapu Lele. Rotom-Dex: Tapu Lele, the Land Spirit Pokemon. Tapu Lele is a Psychic and Fairy Type Pokemon. The guardian deity of Akala is guilelessly cruel. The fragrant aroma of flowers is the source of its energy. The picture of Tapu Lele disappears. Drake: So, that’s Tapu Lele then. April: Isn’t there four island deities overall. Jon: I’m sure we will meet them all. A boy walks up to them. Rob: Ah, this is my son David. David, this is Jon, Mary, Drake and April. David: Hi. Is that Typhlosion yours Jon? Jon: Yes, he is. David: Awesome. Drake: Do you have any fire type Pokemon David? David: No, but I really want one. Rob: In due time. Suddenly an explosion happens in the centre of the festival. Everyone runs over. Rob: What happened? Woman: Someone stole the shrine! David: What! April: How big is the shrine? Rob: It’s an orb. David: Legend has it, it contains a fire type Pokemon. Drake: Is that true? Jon: Either way we need to get it back. April: Mary and I will stay here. Drake: Let’s look around. Jon: It’ll be easier with Dartrix. Drake: True. Drake sends out Dartrix. Drake: Dartrix, can you search from above to see if you can find a shrine which is an orb? Dartrix: Dar. Dartrix takes off into the sky and begins searching. Jon: Litten, Typhlosion, let’s go. Jon, Drake, Litten, Typhlosion and Rotom-Dex begin to search the town. Jon: I wonder who took it? Drake: No idea. Litten: Litten! Litten points at the sky as Dartrix flies down. Dartrix: Dartrix Dar. Jon: Great. Lead the way. Dartrix shows everyone to where he found the shrine. Ahead of them are two people. Jon: Team Rocket! Mike and Missy turn around. Mike: Twerps! Missy and Mike stand back to back. Missy: Prepare for trouble! Mike: And make it double! Missy: We’ll make you run at the speed of sound! Mike: There’s no way you’ll be back around! Missy: Missy! Mike: Mike! Missy: Now. Mike: Give us your Pokemon! A current of wind blows past to emphasise the silence. Jon: That was awful. Drake: Agreed. Jon: That’s the first time you have made a motto, and that was the best you got. Mike sees that Typhlosion has the shrine. Mike: Hey! Mike sends out Yungoos. Mike: Tackle! Yungoos hits Typhlosion with Tackle and Typhlosion drops the shrine. Luckily it’s not damaged. Missy: Go! Missy sends out Mareanie. Drake: Dartrix, I need your help. Jon: Litten. Dartrix and Litten go in front of Jon and Drake to battle Yungoos and Mareanie. Mike: Tackle! Yungoos heads towards Litten using Tackle. Jon: Ember! Litten uses Ember at Yungoos and hits it before it lands Tackle. Drake: Leafage! Dartrix uses Leafage and sends it towards Mareanie. Missy: Sludge Bomb! Mareanie uses Sludge Bomb and cancels out Leafage. Jon: We aren’t doing much to them. Drake: Energy Ball! Dartrix uses Energy Ball. Mike: Protect! Yungoos uses Protect and stops Energy Ball. Drake: Argh. Suddenly, Yungoos glows. Jon: Yungoos is evolving! Yungoos grows taller and evolves into Gumshoos. Mike: Woo! Who is this Pokemon. Drake: Gumshoos. Gumshoos then uses Trash on Dartrix, causing a lot of damage and then knocks Dartrix out. However, Gumshoos doesn’t become confused. Drake: Dartrix! Jon: Why isn’t Gumshoos confused after using Trash. Mike: Either way Gumshoos is super powerful! Drake returns Dartrix. Jon: Typhlosion, I need your help. Typhlosion stands next to Litten. Jon: Now, Focus Blast! Typhlosion uses Focus Blast but Gumshoos uses Protect. Jon: Argh. Missy: Scald! Mike: Hidden Power! Mareanie uses Scald and Gumshoos uses Hidden Power towards Typhlosion. Jon: Typhlosion, dodge! Instead Typhlosion copies itself a lot and Hidden Power and Scald hit all the fakes. Drake: Typhlosion is unharmed. Jon: That was Double Team! Awesome. Now Flamethrower and Ember! Typhlosion uses Flamethrower and Litten uses Ember at Mareanie and Gumshoos hitting their mark. Jon: Direct hit! Drake: Go Litten and Typhlosion. Missy: Argh! Litten then glows in a red aura and red line float up around his body for a bit. Litten stops glowing red. Jon: Yes! Mike: What twerp! Drake: Why are you celebrating? Jon: Because Litten just used a new move. Now, Ember! Litten uses Ember and it is more powerful than before, hitting Mareanie and sending it towards Missy, crashing into her and they both land on the floor. Jon: Now, Focus Blast! Typhlosion uses Focus Blast and the move hits Gumshoos, sending it into Mike and they both crash into the ground. Jon: Now, Litten use Flame Charge and Typhlosion, Flamethrower! Litten runs towards Team Rocket using Flame Charge. Typhlosion uses Flamethrower and the move connects with Flame Charge, making it more powerful. Then Litten hits Team Rocket and they blast off out of sight. Litten then runs back to Jon and Jon pets him. Jon: That was great Litten. You both were. Drake: And you both learnt new moves don’t forget. Jon: Yeah. Rotom, what are their moves now? Rotom-Dex scans Typhlosion. Rotom-Dex: Typhlosion. Shuriken Blaze, Focus Blast, Flamethrower and Double Team. Rotom-Dex then proceeds to scanning Litten. Rotom-Dex: Litten. Ember, Scratch, Work Up and Flame Charge. Jon: So Typhlosion forgot Shadow Claw and Litten forgot Growl. Jon falls to the floor in a bit of pain. The shrine that Typhlosion dropped landed on Jon's right foot. Jon sits on the floor. Jon: Dang it. A woman, wearing a pink dress and has blond hair and blue eyes, walks over to Jon and Drake. ???: Have you hurt yourself? Jon: Yeah. Who are you? Josie: I'm Josie. And you two are? Drake: I'm Drake and this is Jon. Josie: Nice to meet you. Now, let's help out. Josie proceeds to send out Sylveon. Jon: A Sylveon. Drake: Sylveon? Rotom-Dex: Sylveon, the intertwining Pokemon and an evolved form of Eevee. Sylveon is a pure Fairy Type. Its ribbon-like feelers give off an aura that weakens hostility in its prey, causing them to lower their guard. Then it attacks. Drake: Sylveon sounds cool. Josie: Can you help out Jon's ankle Sylveon? Sylveon proceeds to use Refresh on Jon's ankle, healing it a little. Jon: That took the pain away, well a bit anyway. Drake: What other Pokemon do you have? Josie sends out five more Pokemon, Torracat, Sliggoo, Mandibuzz, Politoed and Tsareena. Jon: Sliggoo, Politoed. But I don't know who the others are. Drake: I don't know any of them. Rotom-Dex first scans Sliggoo. Rotom-Dex: Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokemon. Sliggoo is a pure Dragon Type Pokemon. This Pokemon's mucous can dissolve anything. Toothless, it sprays mucous on its prey. One they are nicely dissolved, it slurps them up. Rotom-Dex then scans Politoed. Rotom-Dex: Politoed, the Frog Pokemon. Politoed is a pure Water Type. Whenever three or more of these Pokemon get together, they sing in a loud voice that sounds like bellowing. Rotom-Dex then moves onto Mandibuzz. Rotom-Dex: Mandibuzz, the Bone Vulture Pokemon. Mandibuzz is a Dark and Flying Type. It makes a nest out of bones it finds. It grabs weakened prey in its talons and hauls it to its nest of bones. Rotom-Dex then moves onto Tsareena. Rotom-Dex: Tsareena, the Fruit Pokemon and the final evolved form of Bounsweet. Tsareena is a pure Grass type. Its long, striking legs aren't just for show but to be used to kick with skill. In victory, it shows off by kicking the defeated, laughing boisterously. Josie: What is that smell? They all look around and see a few trees on fire. Drake: That must have been from Litten and Typhlosion! Jon: Why them? Drake: They were the only two Fire Types out. Jon: Good point. Sliggoo uses Rain Dance and rain begins to fall. Josie: Good idea Sliggoo. The rain puts the fire out and Sliggoo glows blue and grows taller and grows longer ears. The blue light disperses and Goodra is shown. Drake: Who is that? Rotom-Dex: Goodra, the Dragon Pokemon and the evolved form of Sliggoo. This very friendly Dragon Type Pokemon will hug its beloved trainer, leaving the trainer covered in sticky slime. Josie: Yes! You evolved into a Goodra! Amazing! Jon: You're happy then. Josie: I always wanted Sliggoo to evolve into a Goodra. Jon: Since Tsareena is the final form of Bounsweet. Jon sends out his Bounsweet. Bounsweet: Sweet! Tsareena: Reena. Josie: They seem to like each other. Drake: Does seem so. Tsareena and Bounsweet are playing for a bit. Sylveon helps Josie make sure Jon's ankle is looked after properly. About 10 minutes pass and Jon's ankle is healed. Jon: Thanks Josie and you too Sylveon. Sylveon smiles Josie: Right, everyone return. Josie returns all of her Pokemon. Josie: I best be off. Maybe I'll see you guys around. Drake: Yeah. Josie walks off and Drake helps Jon to his feet. Jon then returns Bounsweet. Drake: We should return the shrine. Jon: Right. Back at the festival, Mary, April, David and Rob are beginning to panic. Mary is holding her Litten. Mary: It’s been a long time. David: Look there! David points as Jon, Drake, Typhlosion and Litten run into view and to them. Drake hands the shrine back to Rob. Rob: Thank you both. April: Who was it in the end? Drake: Team Rocket. Jon: But, Typhlosion and Litten both learnt some new moves so it is all good. David: And we have the shrine back. Jon: Yep. The screen moves to everyone dancing and having fun at the festival. The screen freezes. Narrator: While continuing to Wela Volcano Park, our heroes came across a festival, but it was soon stopped as the shrine had been stolen, by none other than Team Rocket. But with Jon and Drake’s help, they were able to beat Team Rocket and get the shrine back. Now, our heroes and everyone at the festival can now enjoy their time and have fun. Major Events *The group meet Josie Adams, a trainer. *Josie's Sliggoo evolves into Goodra. Debuts Humans * Josie Adams Characters Humans * Jon Spencer * Drake Milford * April Cass * Mary Potts * Team Rocket * Rob * David * Josie Adams Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Litten * Bounsweet Drake * Dartrix Team Rocket * Yungoos (Team Rocket's; evolves) * Gumshoos (Team Rocket's; newly evolved) * Mareanie (Team Rocket's) Josie * Tsareena * Torracat * Mandibuzz * Politoed * Sylveon * Sliggoo → Goodra Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes